Government of Darkness
The G.O.D. (G.O.D. 秘密機関 Goddo Himitsu Kikan?) which is short for the Government of Darkness (暗黒政府 Ankoku Seifu?), is the evil secret organization that X-Rider battles against. The organization's monsters are based on Greek mythology and all other historic or fictional figures. History The Government Of Darkness was a secret society in which opposing countries secretly joined hands and used cyborg kaijin to try and gain world domination. Later history Black Satan G.O.D Akuninkaijin Ari Capone returned as member of Black Satan. He is seen holding Mr Titan coffins alongside other revived kaijin to Church. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. The Government of Darkness, represented by Apollo Geist and King Dark, was among the various organizations that formed a partnership with Shocker. The two of them were among the Shocker leaders who were destroyed when the Great Leader of Shocker transformed into Rock Great Leader. World of X-Rider The Government of Darkness also exists in the A.R. World of X-Rider, where it is fought by a alternate X-Rider. As with the original, King Dark is a giant robot and the mastermind behind the Government Of Darkness (GOD), with Apollo Geist as his lieutenant. The Government of Darkness joined Dai-Shocker, a coalition of the evil organizations that were fought by the Kamen Riders. After the Dai-Shocker army was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders after Dai-Shocker started its invasion of the A.R. Worlds, King Dark emerged from the ruins of the Dai-Shocker Castle. Countered by Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend, he was killed by Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation. Apollo Geist emerged as the leader of Dai-Shocker, having been revived by the Government of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. When the Perfecter is stolen from him by Diend and then destroyed by Decade, Apollo Geist eventually comes up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes Super Apollo Geist with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Apollo Geist reappeared as part of the new Dai-Shocker assembled by Tsukasa to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack is revealed, Apollo Geist is once again defeated by Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States. Membership Leader *King Dark *Dr. Noroi Commander *Apollo Geist Soldier *G.O.D. Warfare Agents Monsters The monsters of G.O.D. are split into two groups: Shinwakaijin These monsters are based on Greek Mythology figures: *Neptune *Pannic *Hercules *Medusa *Cyclops *Minotaur *Icarus *Atlas *Mach Achilles Akuninkaijin These monsters are based on animals and historic or fictional figures: *Ogle-Dagger *Salamander-Gong *Ghengis Khan-Condor *Toad-Goemon *Scorpion-Geronimo *Horned Beetle-Lupin *Franken Bat *Starfish Hitler *Spider-Napoleon *Chameleon-Phantom *Leech Dracula *Lizard-Viking *Ant Capone *Centipede Youkihi *Tiger Nero *Scorpion-Geronimo Jr. Trivia *G.O.D is the first organization that was not a reincarnation of Shocker. Category:Evil Organization Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Dictator Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations